The invention relates to an apparatus for applying a tire dressing fluid to a tire surface and to a method for applying a tire dressing fluid to a tire surface.
Automated vehicle washing facilities are fairly common. People utilizing automated vehicle washing facilities often desire to have a dressing fluid applied to the tires of their vehicle to provide the tires with a shiny appearance. The dressing fluid can be applied manually. In general, after the vehicle and tires have been cleaned, a worker at the automated vehicle washing facility manually applies the dressing fluid to the vehicle tires. In certain facilities, the worker will dip a sponge into a container of the dressing fluid, and then wipe the sponge over the sidewalls of the vehicle tires.
There have been attempts to automate the application of dressing fluid to vehicle tires. Exemplary approaches are described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,225 to Bowman and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2001/0037765 to Gorra.
An apparatus for applying a tire dressing fluid to a tire surface is provided according to the invention. The apparatus includes a tire engagement arm having an applicator manifold and leveling pad. The applicator manifold has an opening for receiving a tire dressing fluid and a plurality of openings for dispensing the tire dressing fluid directly onto the tire surface. The leveling pad is provided for engaging the tire surface and spreading the tire dressing fluid over the tire surface. The apparatus additionally includes at least two swing arms and an anchor. The at least two swing arms have a first end rotatably attached to the tire engagement arm, and a second end rotatably attached to the anchor.
A method for applying a tire dressing fluid to a tire surface is provided according to the invention. The method includes steps of applying the tire dressing fluid from the applicator manifold directly onto the tire surface and leveling the tire dressing fluid applied to the tire surface by moving the tire surface relative to a leveling pad. The applicator manifold and the leveling pad can be provided as part of a tire engagement arm that is provided as part of an apparatus in a vehicle washing facility. As vehicles pass through the vehicle washing facility, rotation of the vehicle tires causes movement of the tire surface across the leveling pad.